


Sí tú también lo sientes (no lo niegues)

by Diempss



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alpha Virgo Shaka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding Kink, Español | Spanish, Especial de San Valentín, Estos celos me hacen daño me enloquecen, FILTH THIS IS FILTH, Knotting, M/M, Malosentendidos, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Aries Mū, Perdóname Atenea, Possessive Behavior, Post Guerra Santa, Pregnancy Kink, Saori los revivió, Todos están vivos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diempss/pseuds/Diempss
Summary: Una petición de parte de Mu al caballero de Géminis saca el más oscuro deseo en el corazón de Shaka.
Relationships: Aries Mū/Virgo Shaka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Sí tú también lo sientes (no lo niegues)

Mu a veces se preguntaba qué es lo que le había atraído del alfa más arrogante del santuario.

Mucho antes de presentarse su segundo género y en su primer encuentro, el otro ya había mostrado un carácter prepotente y orgulloso, y Mu había deducido que sería un alfa, uno muy difícil de tratar. Su seriedad y soberbia lo llevaban a alejarse de los demás y no hacía más que juzgarlos silenciosamente al ver su progreso como aspirantes a caballeros dorados.

A pesar de ello, parecía tolerar a Mu y habían conversado brevemente en algunas ocasiones mientras compartían una taza de té que les hacía recordar la tierra de la que provenían. El pelilila no podía asegurar que el otro lo consideraba un amigo, pero por lo menos eran algo más que simple conocidos y compañeros de armas.

Con el pasar de los años, ambos siguieron sus pequeñas conversaciones y tardes de té, ocasionalmente meditaban juntos y otras cuantas veces se veían obligados a viajar a Rodorio por algún pedido del Patriarca. El pequeño lazo que habían formado se nutría día a día con sus interacciones y pronto Mu se dio la confianza de decirse amigo del santo de la sexta casa.

Hasta que la inminente presentación de ambos llegó. 

Mu fue el primero en presentarse. Aún recordaba el sofocante calor, los dolorosos espasmos en su vientre y la necesidad de alejar la incomodidad entre sus piernas con algo, cualquier cosa mientras lo hiciera sentirse _lleno_. Haberse presentado como un omega no le había sorprendido. Su maestro Shion ya tenía sospechas y se las había hecho saber.

("Tu serenidad y suave carácter me hacen pensar que te presentarás como un omega, ¿no es eso maravilloso?"

"¿Cómo usted, maestro?" Shion llevó una mano a las lilas hebras de su cabello y desenredo unos de los nudos que ahí se habían hecho. "Sí, como yo.")

Lo que lo había sorprendido había sido la actitud de Shaka. Después de tres días infernales donde su cuerpo se adaptó para sus nuevas funciones, Mu deseaba pasar tiempo con su amigo más tranquilo y buscar en la serenidad del templo de la virgen la forma en la que tendría que organizarse, los celos que estaba próximo a experimentar debían ser planeados con detalle para que no interfirieran con sus deberes como santo de Athena. Empero, su presencia no era bienvenida en el sexto templo. Shaka lo había enfrentado con un gesto de desagrado y sin siquiera una palabra, había dado media vuelta y desaparecido por la enorme puerta donde sabía estaba el jardín de los árboles gemelos.

Mu sintió el corazón pesado y con los ojos llorosos y la garganta cerrada, se teletransportó hasta su casa. No quería que alguien lo viera en tan deplorable estado. El tibetano no creía que algo cambiaría después de sus presentaciones, no era tan raro que algunos caballeros se presentasen como omegas, Milo y Afrodita ya habían tenido sus propias presentaciones, iguales a la de él y nadie parecía inmutarse, seguían siendo santos dorados y seguían sirviendo a la misma voluntad de su Diosa. Entonces, ¿por qué Shaka había actuado de tal forma? ¿Acaso Shaka lo veía como alguien inferior sólo por presentarse como el género menos destacado del mundo? Pensarlo sólo hacía que el estómago se le revolviera.

De ser así, ¿qué alternativa le quedaba a Mu más que distanciarse del caballero de Virgo? Con tristeza aceptó que había sido ingenuo al suponer que todo seguiría el camino de la normalidad en el Santuario y con amargura decidió simplemente seguir cumpliendo como protector de la primera casa y como reparador de armaduras en la fría Torre de Jamir.

A sus cortos doce años edad, Mu enfrentó su primera desilusión y el dolor de ser rechazado por alguien a quien apreciaba.

Unos días después, Aldebarán le había hecho saber que Shaka había pasado ya por su propia presentación y tal cómo había presentido, era un alfa. Mu agradeció la información con una sonrisa forzada rogando a Athena que pareciera real y no una extraña mueca, afortunadamente, el caballero de Tauro no comentó nada y se retiró a su propio templo. 

Shaka era un alfa y Mu era un omega, siendo parte de la clase más competente y privilegiada aunado a su arrogante y orgullosa personalidad, claro que lo consideraría alguien inferior y preferiría no juntarse con él. Que cruel era aquel al que llamaban el más cercano a Dios.

Mu continuó con su riguroso entrenamiento, perfeccionando sus habilidades y cortando el paso al Santuario a aquellos con deseos oscuros en sus corazones, absorbiendo conocimientos y sirviendo a aquellos dignos de la reparación de sus armaduras. Ese era su deber como sucesor de su maestro.

Los años siguieron su curso y las interacciones entre él y Shaka se habían convertido en un viejo recuerdo. Ahora, después de la destructiva Guerra Santa y con nuevas vidas por delante, los santos dorados siguieron con sus deberes como protectores de las doce casas hasta que el momento de dar paso a la nueva generación llegara.

Mu decidió que sin peligro inminente se tomaría un descanso para tener un celo regular que le permitiera regular su ciclo después de las peleas y el eventual sacrificio en el Muro de los Lamentos y la muerte.

Decir que lo necesitaba era poco. Aún a una semanas de lo planeado, Mu podía sentir los síntomas del pre-celo apoderarse de él: la constante necesidad del contacto con otros, el impulso de alimentar a sus compañeros, la constante secreción de feromonas para marcar su territorio y los pequeños espasmos de sus manos, insistentes en tomar sus pertenencias más suaves para formar un nido. Podía ya sentir que sería un celo intenso y que tendría que recurrir a aquello que había deseado evadir toda su vida, si no quería ser miserable en un charco de sus propias lágrimas y fluidos: la compañía de un alfa.

Habló con su mentor acerca de la inminente llegada de su celo y pesó sus opciones. El celo lo tendría en la cámara especializada en lo alto del Santuario, los sirvientes se asegurarían de llevar los suministros necesarios para un celo de tal intensidad y sería resguardado por su propio maestro. Ahora sólo debía escoger un alfa.

Sus opciones eran limitadas y preferiría que fuera uno de sus compañeros de armas, alguien a quien conociera y pudiera tomarse la confianza de dejarse llevar por sus instintos sin sentirse inseguro o incómodo.

Saga era su primera opción, seguido de Shura y finalmente Aioria. Camus quedaba fuera automáticamente pues, su lazo con Milo no le permitiría servirle como alfa de compañía y Shaka, bueno, sabía perfectamente cómo el santo de Virgo veía a las personas como él.

Había decidido hablar con Saga en el momento en que éste regresara de la misión que se le había encomendado así que esperó junto a su maestro en la sala del Patriarca mientras hablaban del progreso de Kiki como aspirante a caballero de Aries y las modificaciones a su entrenamiento.

―Gran Patriarca, hemos vuelto ―la grave voz de Saga resonó en el recinto y Mu, quién estaba dándole la espalda a la entrada del lugar, se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al caballero de géminis, sólo que no era el único ahí.

Shaka estaba a su lado, con los ojos cerrados y esa aura intocable que lo rodeaba todo el tiempo. Mu y Shaka ya no interactuaban pero eso no quería decir que no prestaba atención al rubio alfa, simplemente, cada vez que ponía un pie en el lugar, Mu se veía atraído al otro sin poder evitarlo y después de rendirse de tratar de dejar de hacerlo, Mu sólo se dedicó a disimularlo de la mejor forma posible y hasta el momento, quería creer que había funcionado.

Guardó silencio mientras Saga compartía los detalles de su misión y el resultado de la misma, seguido de la entrega del reporte obligatorio que debían elaborar para el registro del evento. La esencia de Saga era fuerte, viril y, avergonzado, admitió que a estas alturas de su pre-celo, lo hacía removerse incómodo ante la inevitable presencia del líquido viscoso entre sus piernas. Tres días más. No podía esperar mucho más.

―Saga―lo llamó cuando el Patriarca se retiró y los otros caballeros dorados estaban por retirarse. El Gemini lo encaró y casi inconscientemente olfateó el aire.

―Estás en pre-celo, ¿necesitas ropa para tu nido?―El peliazulado era directo y a veces un poco descuidado con sus palabras, así que Mu no pudo evitar sonrojarse y jugar ansiosamente con sus manos.

―Ah, no, bueno, sí, sería de mucha ayuda pero esta vez quería... quería pedir un favor aún más grande.

El otro caballero ladeó un poco la cabeza, dándole a entender que estaba escuchándolo. Mu desvió la mirada, avergonzado por el par de oídos extra que lo escuchaban.

―Será un celo bastante intenso, llevo una semana con los síntomas de pre-celo, así que... esta vez, necesitaré un alfa que pueda, uh... ayudarme ―lo miró a los ojos y Saga se quedó callado unos cuantos segundos antes de asentir, entendiendo lo que el de ojos jade le estaba pidiendo.

―Está bien, calculo que llegará en tres días por tu aroma, así que mañana te entregaré la ropa para tu nido y las sábanas que ocupe te las daré el día que comience tu celo.

Mu suspiró aliviado de que el ambiente no se haya tornado incómodo. Mu nunca había pedido ayuda para sus celos más allá de un poco de ropa o sábanas bañadas en esencia, la mayoría pasaban rápido y sin mayores percances, pero esta vez sentía desde ahora que sería un celo miserable sin la ayuda de un acompañante. Agradeció la atención del otro santo y vio su espalda fijamente mientras se retiraba, estaba tan concentrado pensando en los últimos detalles de su celo que se sobresaltó al presenciar al caballero de la sexta casa aún en la sala del Patriarca.

Shaka estaba ahí, mirándolo sin inmutarse, con ojos tan azules como el mismísimo cielo sobre el Santuario. Mu dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás; ver los ojos del guardián del templo de la virgen era algo tan raro como el ver nuevas constelaciones nacer. A pesar de la intimidación que sentía ante tal hecho, no desvió la mirada y esperó a que Shaka actuara. Tal vez el rubio expresaría su desagrado para con él y las necesidades de su género secundario o lo humillaría ante la patética muestra de debilidad y dependencia de un alfa. 

Entrecerró los ojos, molesto. El otro caballero no tenía derecho a llamarlo débil cuando cumplía sin falta con sus deberes como protector de la primera casa y no dejaba pasar ningún peligro más allá de la plataforma ancha frente al templo de Aries. Su molestia debió colarse en su aroma porque Shaka respondió al mismo con feromonas potentes. Mu nunca había percibido el olor del caballero rubio, de alguna forma pudo suprimirlo y nadie conocía en realidad con qué asociarlo.

El aroma a tierra mojada invadió sus fosas nasales, sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo por completo y el flujo entre sus piernas recorrió con tortuosa lentitud por sus muslos. ¿Qué probabilidades había de que el único caballero que no podía poseer, tuviera la esencia que más amaba en el mundo? Sus rodillas temblaron y tragó con fuerza.

Abrió la boca para rogarle, pedirle que se fuera antes de que una tragedia que ninguno de los dos deseaba sucediera (en el fondo, Mu deseaba que pasara). La quijada le tembló con el esfuerzo de tratar de pronunciar palabra alguna pero sólo los fuertes latidos de su corazón inundaban sus oídos. De un momento a otro, Shaka estaba frente a él, embriagándolo con su aroma y sosteniendo su mentón en una mano, mientras sus pupilas estaban dilatadas a tal punto de que sólo un delgado aro del iris azul era visible.

―Seré yo el alfa que te reclame, Mu ―le besó la comisura de los labios y lo soltó para emprender camino―, eso es inevitable.

Mu cayó de rodillas en el suelo, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire que aún llevaban rastros del aroma del alfa; lágrimas se agolparon en la comisura de sus ojos y se mordió el labio para distraer su mente de la fuerte necesidad de tener esa esencia sobre de él, bañándolo, poseyéndolo, marcándolo por la eternidad.

El sabor y olor a cobre lo hizo recobrar el control de su cuerpo, se levantó y caminó hasta la salida de la sala patriarcal y concentrando todo su poder, se teletransportó hasta la casa de Aries; a la seguridad de su propia habitación y la privacidad que le proporcionaba. Mu no se presentó a comer ni a ninguna de las otras actividades que tenía programadas con sus compañeros, en cambio, pasó el tiempo entre las sábanas de su cama, con tres dedos hundidos en sí, gimiendo con el recuerdo del olor del rubio alfa y persiguiendo el delicioso orgasmo que dejara en blanco su mente.

Shaka tenía razón y Mu estaba condenado a desearlo con toda la fuerza de su corazón.

. . .

Los tres días antes de que su celo llegara se encontraron llenos de incógnitas. ¿Por qué Shaka, después de tantos años, había decidido reclamar derecho sobre Mu? ¿No odiaba a los omegas? ¿No era acaso esa la razón por la que habían dejado de hablarse y de ser amigos? Era cierto que Mu había sido el que decidió distanciarse, pero el dolor de ver el rechazo en el rostro del rubio lo había obligado a tomar tan drástica decisión. Además, Shaka pudo haberse acercado y aclarar las cosas, decirle que había sido un error o una acción involuntaria, no lo sabía, algo para no alejar a Mu. Pero no lo había hecho y Mu había deducido que ahí terminaría todo.

A pesar de todo, no podía evitar sentirse atraído por su compañero. Mu entendía que al principio era el anhelo de las pacíficas pláticas y las tardes compartiendo té de sus tierras originarias para con el otro, la seguridad de tener un amigo con quien pasar el tiempo, pero después, ya no se trataba sólo de los buenos tiempos. Con el correr de los años, crecieron y Mu notó cada cambio en Shaka, el desarrollo de su cuerpo, la anchura de sus hombros, la fortaleza de sus brazos y la transformación de las facciones de su rostro cuando lo último de su infancia se desvanecía con cada día que pasaba.

Ya no se trataba de amistad, sino de algo más.

De entre todos los santos dorados, Mu siempre consideró a Shaka como el más atractivo; un punto medio entre los que se veían más rudos y varoniles y aquellos de facciones finas y delicadas, pero creyó verlo como simple admiración, qué equivocado estaba. Mu comprendía que después de todo este tiempo, lo que sentía no era sólo un anhelo de la amistad del rubio sino todo lo que pudiera ofrecerle y que no podía tener.

Hasta ahora. 

Si Mu era sincero, se sentía aliviado de poder ser tomado en cuenta por el caballero de Virgo, no como compañero de armas, no como un amigo, sino como amante y omega.

Mu sentía que el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento y la ansiedad de que en cualquier momento podía sucumbir ante sus necesidades sin la seguridad de su compañero comenzaba a nublar su cabeza. Acomodó molesto las sábanas en su nido y reacomodó todas las almohadas, le faltaba el aroma de un alfa, no cualquier alfa, por supuesto, debía ser el aroma de Shaka. Se mordió el labio inferior nervioso, podía sentir el calor de su celo bajo la piel pero no podía permitirse dejarse llevar por sus instintos hasta que todo estuviera listo, lo que implicaba a un rubio alfa, preferiblemente desnudo en su nido inundando el ambiente con sus potentes feromonas.

No supo en qué momento se sentó en medio del incompleto cúmulo de sábanas, ropa y almohadas mientras lloraba lastimosamente por la compañía del caballero de la sexta casa.

―No sufras más, Mu, ya estoy aquí ―el pelilila abrió los ojos ante la suave voz de su acompañante y fue consciente de su entorno. Su aroma permeado de ansiedad y tristeza lo hacía ahogarse de la intensidad del mismo y pronto buscó con desesperación otro olor que no lo hiciera sentirse asqueado―. Ven, no llores.

El contacto con la tersa piel del cuello del otro le proporcionó la calidez y seguridad que necesitaba, no era suficiente pero lo tranquilizaba. La primera bocanada de esencia se sintió como el cielo y no pudo evitar perseguirla hasta la fuente donde la hinchada glándula del rubio estaba. Lamió y mordió con suavidad la piel, quería marcarlo y hacerlo suyo, pero necesitaba su nudo para lograrlo.

―Omega, déjame entrar a tu nido ―por un momento, la mente de Mu se aclaró, sorprendido al escuchar la petición del rubio. No sabía que Shaka conocía de etiqueta de los géneros secundarios y que pediría consentimiento para entrar al nido que había preparado para ambos, creía que simplemente llegaría y proclamaría lo que era suyo dejando a Mu hecho un desastre de ronroneos y fluidos―. Tengo cosas para que sea más hermoso.

Esto hizo que algo en él se percatara de la falta de esencia en las prendas a su alrededor, se alejó de Shaka y lo miró a los ojos, para después dirigir la mirada a sus brazos, repletos de túnicas y sabanas fuertemente impregnados del olor del rubio. La boca se le hizo agua y tomó sin palabra alguna las prendas ofrecidas para acomodarlas velozmente a su alrededor junto al resto de telas esparcidas. Completo al fin.

―¿Omega? ―el rubio lo llamó y Mu lo encaró para tomarlo de la mano y jalarlo hacia sí, obligándolo a entrar en el nido que con tanto esfuerzo había construido. Enredó sus brazos en el torso del más alto y enterró el rostro en su cuello para seguir lamiendo y mordiendo la glándula que ahí se encontraba. Shaka se cruzó de piernas y con mínimo esfuerzo, lo cargó para colocarlo en su regazo y replicar las mismas acciones en su cuello.

Mu cerró los ojos extasiado y gimió quedito mientras Shaka rozaba su piel con sus dientes; sentía su glándula palpitar, ansiosa de recibir la mordida del alfa que tenía en los brazos, marcándola como su propiedad. Movió las caderas ansioso, podía sentir su lubricante natural empapar su ropa interior y los delgados pantalones de algodón que lo cubrían. Se mordió los labios al sentir la virilidad de Shaka restregarse con la suya; Mu nunca había tenido un pene frente a él que no fuera el propio y que no fuese una imitación de alguno, así que no sabía qué esperar del miembro del rubio caballero, sólo pensar en que se sentía grande y grueso lo hacía imaginar lo bien que se sentiría en lo más profundo de su ser, llenándolo de semen hasta que su estómago se inflamara y su semilla se plantara en su útero. Sí era de Shaka, no le importaría cargar con un bebé o dos, o diez.

―Está por comenzar ―le susurró al oído, aún consciente aunque los instintos de su omega comenzaban a nublarle la mente con ideas de nudos, marcas y bebés―, destrúyeme.

Shaka no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, se separó de él y comenzó a desvestirlo, arrancando la tela de su cuerpo y dejando al descubierto su blanco pecho, podía ver sus hinchados pectorales y sus rojos pezones esperando a ser devorados por la ansiosa boca del alfa. Se recostó en la cama, permitiendo que Shaka le quitara los pantalones y la ropa interior, totalmente arruinados por los fluidos de su cuerpo ya preparado para recibir el miembro viril que estaba seguro lo dejaría delirando de placer.

Bajo la atenta y voraz mirada del rubio, sintió de pronto el calor en su vientre explotar y abarcar cada extremidad de su cuerpo, su mente comenzó a nublarse y con gemidos, le rogó a Shaka que cuidara de él.

. . .

Shaka sentía la piel de Mu arder con la fiebre del celo, sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban dilatados al punto en que sólo un delgado aro de color jade era visible y los gemidos que vociferaba estaban llenos de desesperación y necesidad, se removía inquieto debajo de él, restregándose en su ropa en busca del tan necesitado contacto que le exigía su cuerpo.

Shaka no había usado nunca sus instintos para someter a alguien más, ni alfas, ni betas y mucho menos a un omega, había sellado todo lo relacionado a su segundo género muchos años atrás, casi después de su presentación, pero ahora, después de años de seguir ciegamente el aroma a lavanda del guardián del primer templo e invertir más poder del necesario en controlar sus instintos para no cometer un error fatal, al fin podía dejarlos fluir, permitiendo a su alfa levantarse y clamar lo que tanto había deseado todo este largo tiempo. Un gruñido burbujeó desde su pecho y el omega bajo él se quedó quieto, mostrando su delicado cuello, tan blanco como el resto de su cuerpo. Se tomó unos momentos para admirar la figura del otro, a pesar del entrenamiento físico que hacía, Mu nunca pudo desarrollar la musculatura marcada de alguno de los alfas en el santuario gracias a los constantes celos y las fluctuaciones en su peso causadas por las hormonas, lo cual no quería decir que no fuera fuerte, simplemente su cuerpo se apegó más a su lado omega que a su deber de caballero.

Tragó duro y pasó sus manos por los costados de su torso hasta contornear la delgada cintura y las anchas caderas que había adquirido después de su presentación como omega, era una de sus partes favoritas del cuerpo de Mu. Podía imaginarlas aún más anchas mientras Mu acariciaba con amor su hinchado estómago, con el pecho lleno de leche para alimentar y nutrir al cachorro en él. Su alfa gruñó emocionado, exigiendo dejarlo preñar a ese omega que estaba seguro le daría los más hermosos cachorros en el planeta; poderosos y perfectos.

Miró el pecho del caballero de Aries, sus pezones estaban tan rojos que brincaban inmediatamente a la vista y algunas gotas de líquido blanquecino escurrían de ellos. Shaka sabía cómo funcionaban las tres dinámicas y admitiría que se encontró avergonzado leyendo acerca de las capacidades del cuerpo de un omega y cómo este demostraba que estaba preparado para cargar cachorros. La leche en medio del celo era tal vez la cosa que más le había sorprendido pero a la vez era una de las que estaba más ansioso de presenciar y ahora Mu, con su perfecto cuerpo le permitía experimentarlo.

Se relamió los labios y su miembro palpitó con urgencia, quería entrar en él, profanarlo y marcarlo desde dentro, dejar en claro que este omega de cabellos lilas y ojos jade ya tenía un alfa que pudiese proteger y proveer; demostrarlo con su aroma y su marca en ese cuello.

―Alfa… ―lo llamó y Shaka miró el rostro de su compañero, invadido por la necesidad de saciar el calor en su cuerpo―. Por favor…

Le rogó suavemente y Shaka podía sentir el dolor en sus dientes, preparándose para morder el cuello del otro. Negó con la cabeza y se mordió con fuerza el labio, era verdad que Shaka le había dicho que lo reclamaría como suyo pero no lo mordería si no tenía el explícito permiso del Aries, lo que implicaba que debía decírselo fuera del calor del celo.

Se concentró en dejar marcas rojas en la piel de sus clavículas y en la base de su cuello, su alfa estaba molesto porque no era lo que quería dejar en la piel del otro, pero lo ignoró y siguió lamiendo y mordiendo cada centímetro a su paso. Acarició con fervor el pecho hinchado de Mu y no pudo evitar apretarlo un poco, el sonido obsceno que salió de su garganta lo hizo repetir la acción para escucharlo nuevamente. Shaka sentía su control escaparse de sus manos y a su alfa escalar sin temor para tomar posesión de sus acciones, se alejó un momento sólo para quitarse la ropa y poder entrar en contacto directo con la cálida y tersa piel de Mu pero la vista del desastre húmedo en su pecho lo hizo detenerse. El constante flujo del líquido expulsado de sus pezones recorría sus costados hasta perderse por la curva de su cuerpo y algo del mismo se había acumulado en el centro de sus pectorales, Shaka dejó salir un trémulo suspiro y sin cavilaciones, se agachó para beber del néctar blanco.

La primera gota hizo su pecho retumbar con el ronronear característico de su dinámica y absorbió con gusto hasta no quedar más y perseguir el delicioso líquido hasta la fuente. Se prensó del pezón derecho de Mu y observó cómo sus ojos se cerraban con placer y sus gemidos se volvían más intensos con cada succión. Shaka pensó en vaciarlo antes de seguir sirviendo al cuerpo del peli lavanda pero el temblar de sus caderas y los inquietos movimientos de sus manos y piernas le decían que Mu necesitaba alcanzar el orgasmo antes de perder la cordura, así que acarició su abdomen en un camino a su entrepierna y rodeó con sus dedos el miembro sediento de atención del tibetano. Lo acarició desde el glande prestando especial atención al pequeño orificio por donde salían ya pequeñas gotas cristalinas de semen y las usó para lubricar el resto del falo.

Mu trató de cerrar las piernas ante el íntimo contacto pero un pequeño gruñido de su parte lo hizo abrir las piernas complaciente y, oh, amaba tanto a ese omega. Por una vez en su vida se dejaría ser egoísta y tomar todo lo que el Aries estuviera dispuesto a darle y a cambio él le daría lo mismo.

El movimiento de su muñeca no se detuvo hasta que el otro alcanzó el orgasmo, su semen manchó sus abdómenes y el olor del lubricante natural de Mu invadió sus sentidos hasta dejarlo mareado; tan dulce, tan fuerte, tan fértil.

―Dentro… Dioses, pon tu pene dentro de mí, alfa ―sus brazos rodearon su cabeza aún enterrada en el pecho de Mu bebiendo de su leche. Shaka encontraba el carácter demandante del Aries adorable y deseaba que Mu se permitiera ser así fuera de su celo aunque la serenidad de su persona fuera más que tranquilizadora y un respiro entre el caos de personalidades que habitaban en el santuario―. Dame muchos bebés.

Algo en la cabeza de Shaka hizo cortocircuito y sin mucho cuidado se separó de Mu para voltearlo y dejarlo boca abajo. Miró fascinado como sus piernas se encogían y su espalda se curvaba para presentarse ante él sin pudor alguno. La húmeda y rosada entrada llamaba a Shaka con cada contracción del anillo de músculo y no pudo más que sucumbir a las exigencias de su alfa de probar el cristalino líquido que escurría por las torneadas piernas del otro. Lamió sus muslos con devoción hasta alcanzar la dilatada entrada, la acarició con la yema de los dedos y mordió el glúteo derecho antes de introducir dos dedos golpe.

El cálido interior de Mu le abrió paso a sus dedos sin mucha resistencia, palpitando alrededor de ellos en busca de llevarlos aún más adentro de sí; Shaka contorneó el anillo de músculos con la punta de su lengua y empujó para introducirla junto a sus dedos, Mu dejó salir un largo y obsceno gemido y movió sus caderas en busca de más contacto para alcanzar el orgasmo que se había estado formando en su vientre bajo.

Pero Shaka no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo correrse a menos que tuviera su nudo en el culo del de ojos jade, así que sacó sus dígitos de la ahora dilatada entrada y sin más preámbulos lo penetró con un sólo movimiento de su pelvis. El omega se tensó y gritó en éxtasis cuando su miembro estuvo totalmente dentro de él; podía sentir como sus húmedas paredes pulsaban y lo apretaban con fuerza dejándolo sin aliento y con la vista borrosa del placer, se mordió la lengua para aguantar y no anudarlo justo en ese momento.

Un minuto después, comenzó a moverse con lentitud, deseaba que el cuerpo del Aries grabara en su memoria la forma y dureza de su miembro, demostrarle la cantidad de placer que podía regalarle con el vaivén de sus caderas y las caricias de sus manos y boca, que el siguiente alfa en poseerlo no tuviera comparación con lo que Shaka podía darle. El alfa en su interior rugió furioso al pensar en su omega en los brazos de otro alfa, no permitiría que eso sucediera aunque le costara la vida. Este omega estaba aquí para ser suyo y quedarse por siempre a su lado.

Shaka se asustó un poco ante la intensidad de sus sentimientos y deseos, pero comprendía que desde hace mucho tiempo, su alfa ya había decidido a donde pertenecer. Tal y como su corazón. Suspiró fuertemente tratando de controlarse; por pensamientos como estos era que había sellado sus instintos. A sus tiernos trece años, después de su presentación se vio a sí mismo persiguiendo inconscientemente a Mu embriagado en su deliciosa esencia a lavanda; olerlo lo hacía sentirse tan cálido, como llegar una noche de invierno y resguardarse en el calor de su cama. Cuando se sorprendió una noche fuera del templo de Aries, impulsado por el sentimiento de marcar todo el lugar con sus feromonas, se asustó de lo que podía llegar a hacer por dejarse llevar por su corazón e instintos. Así que decidió sellar su lado alfa con la guía de su maestro y se alejó de Mu aunque eso lo hiciera miserable; hasta que no pudiera controlar su corazón, entender estos sentimientos y añoranzas no podría acercarse al tibetano sin temor a hacer algo de lo cual se podría arrepentir toda su vida.

Pero ver que Mu pedía la compañía de otro alfa que no fuera él había sido el detonante de todo. Así que decidió dejar libres sus instintos de la prisión en su mente y permitirse ser egoísta por primera vez en su vida. Mu era lo que más anhelaba en esta vida y no dejaría que un alfa inferior a él se lo arrebatara de las manos.

Se inclinó para pegar su pecho a la blanca espalda del otro y llevó una de sus manos a su estómago acariciando la tersa piel mientras que su otra extremidad se enredó en su cuello para obligarlo a erguirse y dejarlo en sus cuatro extremidades.

―Mu, eres mío, así que no le vuelvas a pedir a otro alfa que te posea… ―Mu asintió desesperado y dejó salir lastimeros gemidos en busca de más contacto con él. Shaka sonrió y besó con ternura la mejilla del tibetano por donde ya corrían lágrimas y sin perder un momento más, apretó su agarre en su cuello y comenzó a embestirlo con brutalidad. Mu dejó salir un grito ahogado de placer y con cada choque de sus caderas, sus brazos flanqueaban pero la mano en su cuello no le permitía caer―. Mío, sólo mío.

Podía sentir el orgasmo agolparse en su vientre bajo y sus colmillos palpitar con ganas de morder el cuello en su mano pero esa sería la única cosa que no le permitiría a su alfa, así que corrió sus manos a la cintura del peli lavanda y siguió penetrándolo hasta que sintió la base de su pene inflamarse y comenzar a tener dificultad de entrar y salir del interior de Mu.

―Voy a impregnarte, omega, voy a llenarte tanto con mi semen que no habrá forma de que no quedes embarazado con mis cachorros.

―¡Sí! ¡Dámelos! ¡Shaka!

La petición retumbó en las cuatro paredes y con una última estocada, Shaka introdujo su nudo en el apretado canal de Mu aprisionándolos. Un gemido salió de su garganta al sentir una oleada de semen vaciarse en el interior del Aries quien no dejaba de susurrar con desesperación lo mucho que amaba estar lleno con su miembro y su semilla; rogando que siguiera haciéndolo hasta que pudiera darle lo que tanto deseaba.

Shaka acarició sus costados y con cuidado de no lastimarlo, los acostó de lado para esperar a que el nudo se desinflamara. Acarició su cuello con la punta de su nariz y se permitió llenar de besos la nívea piel impregnada del olor a lavanda que aturdía sus sentidos y lo hacía sentir relajado, cálido, en casa. Su mano se aventuró al vientre de Mu y tocó con devoción el pequeño bulto que se había hecho ahí.

El peli lavanda, inmóvil en su abrazo, comenzó a ronronear; un sonido que llenaba su pecho de orgullo al saberse capaz de satisfacer tanto al omega y hacerlo feliz. No pudo evitar corresponder el constante sonido con uno propio, nacido desde su pecho para asegurarle que estaba presente y que estaría ahí hasta el final del celo y si era posible y sólo sí Mu lo deseaba, mucho más afuera de esas cuatro paredes. Una marca, un lazo, una familia.

. . .

Mu despertó ante las suaves pero insistentes mordidas en su cuello y hombro.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la rubia cabeza del santo de Virgo, quien estaba entretenido en marcar su piel con pequeños moretones que seguramente tomarían días en desaparecer. Llevó su mano a las doradas hebras y enredó sus dedos en ellas cuando Shaka prestó especial atención en una parte de su cuello, ahí donde portaría una marca en el futuro. Gimió bajito y dejó que el otro siguiera con sus ministraciones, se removió al sentir su interior prepararse nuevamente para recibir al otro y el constante calor bajo su piel comenzar a intensificarse, podía sentir una nueva oleada de celo acercarse.

―Shaka… ―lo llamó y el hindú se detuvo un momento para alejarse de su cuello y estar frente a frente― ¿cuánto tiempo…? ―no pudo terminar la frase pues el Virgo besó sus labios una, dos, tres veces. Mu sintió su estómago revolotear.

―Han pasado unas ocho horas ―besó su mejilla y sintió una caricia en su espalda baja―, cambié hace una hora las sábanas, tomamos un baño y te obligué a comer otra cosa que no fuera mi semen.

Mu dejó salir un sonido horrorizado y sintió su sangre agolparse en su rostro. ¿Cómo podía decir algo así sin una pizca de vergüenza? Se llevó las manos al rostro y gruño apenado, no pensaba que estar con un alfa lo llevaría al punto donde su pudor era inexistente. Shaka dejó salir una risilla y estuvo a punto de reclamarle por divertirse con su sufrimiento cuando sintió las manos del otro sobre las suyas y dejar libre su rostro.

―No te escondas ―Mu desvió la mirada del rostro del caballero de Virgo tratando de que el otro no viera el fuerte sonrojo en su cara que imaginaba, sería parte permanente de él al término de su celo―. Mu… quiero preguntarte algo.

―¿Q-qué? ―no pudo evitar tragar duro en espera de las siguientes palabras de Shaka quien aún sin abrir sus ojos, estaba seguro lo observaba con detenimiento.

―¿Me dejarías tenerte por siempre? ―el hindú lo acercó más a él, pegando sus torsos con la ayuda del brazo que anteriormente le estaba regalando caricias y Mu sintió los suaves labios del otro repartir besos a lo largo de su quijada― ¿Portarás mi marca en tu cuello y cargarás a mis hijos? Creéme Mu, cuando te digo que no hay otra persona en el mundo con la que quiera compartir el resto de mi vida más que contigo.

Mu jadeó fuertemente al no escuchar ni una pizca de duda en las palabras de Shaka, su corazón comenzó a palpitar a un ritmo descontrolado y sintió que no le cabía en el pecho. Regresó su mirada al frente sin decirle una palabra en respuesta, buscó en su rostro algo que le dijera que todo era una broma y que sus palabras sólo eran producto de la influencia de sus feromonas del celo, pero no había nada, sólo desnuda sinceridad y Mu no podía más que rogar que no fuera un sueño que desaparecería con los últimos vestigios de su celo.

―Pero… pero tú no- soy un omega y tú me rechazaste y yo- dejamos de hablarnos porque pensé que… me odiabas.

―Mu… ―el caballero de Virgo dejó salir un suspiro―. No soy bueno expresando mis sentimientos pero quiero confesar que tenía miedo de no poder controlarme a tu alrededor así que-

―Decidiste alejarme ―Mu sólo negó repetidas veces con la cabeza y resistió la urgencia de llevarse dos dedos al puente de la nariz―. Pero qué idiotas somos, en vez de- simplemente hablar, no, asumimos lo peor, tontos, tontos.

Tomó el constipado rostro del rubio entre sus manos y besó su frente, la punta de su nariz, mejillas y finalmente sus labios.

―Mírame, Shaka ―el rubio abrió los ojos y Mu se quedó sin aliento al ver el singular tono de azul en las irises, tono que veía en los días despejados y en la línea donde el cielo tocaba el mar―. Siempre te he amado y no hay algo que desee más que estar contigo el resto de mi vida.

Mu no supo quien se había movido primero pero sus labios se encontraron en una torpe pero tierna danza que expresaba en cada roce el anhelo por el otro en todos aquellos años en los que se habían alejado por un malentendido. Shaka lo jaló y lo obligó a sentarse en su regazo mientras seguían besándose, podía sentir las manos del otro comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo con llamas en la punta de los dedos y dejó salir un gemido ahogado al sentir el pene del Virgo restregarse entre sus nalgas donde su entrada palpitaba ansiosa por recibirlo. En un arranque de valentía, tomó el erecto miembro y lo guió hasta donde deseaba tenerlo y sin mucha resistencia de parte de su cuerpo, lo introdujo sintiendo como se abría paso hasta tenerlo completo dentro de él.

Mu suspiró en el beso y Shaka se separó para guiar sus besos a su cuello; plantó los pies en la mullida cama y sin preámbulo comenzó a embestirlo con ganas haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio sobre él pero las manos del rubio en su cintura lo mantuvieron sobre de él. Abrió la boca en un grito silencioso al sentir el cúmulo de nervios dentro de él ser golpeado repetidas veces sin piedad y sintió los inicios de un intenso orgasmo pero Shaka se lo negó deteniéndose abruptamente. Estuvo a punto de rogarle que siguiera pero en unos segundos se vio tumbado boca arriba y sintió nuevamente como lo penetraba y resumía el brutal ritmo de hace unos momentos.

Rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del otro para acercarlo más y puso las manos en el marcado abdomen del rubio quien apretaba fuertemente su cintura jalándolo hacia él para profundizar más y más sus estocadas. Dioses, este hombre iba a matarlo de placer.

De pronto, sintió la base del pene de Shaka inflamarse poco a poco al punto de ser un poco doloroso al entrar y salir de este, pero Mu lo ignoró y lo jaló hasta que el otro se inclinara y exigir más besos. Shaka no se detuvo en ningún momento hasta que con un fuerte gemido y una última estocada introdujo su nudo en el interior de Mu. Dejó salir un grito de placer al sentirse tan lleno y su mente quedó en blanco al sentir los dientes del rubio enterrarse en su cuello mientras el orgasmo se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo.

El sentimiento del lazo que se estaba creando entre ellos era efímero y Mu creía que su corazón se detendría ante la intensidad de las emociones de ambos entrelazándose pero al final de todo, sólo quedaron los sentimientos de Shaka retumbando en los propios. Ahora estaban unidos en cuerpo, mente y alma. ¿Era esto la felicidad máxima en la vida?

―Yo también siempre te he amado.

Con pequeñas lamidas en su nueva marca, Mu se dejó caer en un sueño profundo con las palabras de Shaka haciendo eco en sus oídos y el corazón en plenitud.

. . .

Explicarle a su maestro el cómo había terminado con una marca en el cuello y un alfa dispuesto a tomar su mano en matrimonio le había costado ser víctima de la temible "mirada de decepción" que Shion usaba en ocasiones muy específicas y de la cual no había sido objetivo en toda su vida.

Estaba de más decir que Mu no se arrepentía de nada si eso significaba una vida al lado del alfa arrogante al que amaba.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Recientemente regresé al fandom de Saint Seiya gracias a SS Awakening y regresé doce años en el pasado a mis primeras OTP's como fujoshi. Una de mis favs es el ShakaMu soooo hice esto sólo para leerlos en un AU Omegaverse donde a través del celo de Mu se dieran cuenta de la profundidad de sus sentimientos y sus anhelos. 
> 
> En mi defensa, en caso de que los personajes estén muy ooc, tiene mucho tiempo que no veo nada de SS y me guié con la wiki, Soul of Gold (Gays) y uno que otro fanfic para armar las personalidades BUT quiero que recuerden también que en los A/B/O los instintos de los personajes juegan un papel importante en cuestiones de como reaccionan a ciertas situaciones <3
> 
> Un beso enorme a mi beta que siempre está ahí para leer lo pervertida que soy y lo mucho que amo a estas parejas. Regresaré a darle más amor a este fandom porque el de YoI ya tiene mucho XD
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
